Abstinência
by Duquesa
Summary: John tranca-se no seu quarto para tentar livrar-se do vicio que é amar o próprio irmão. Gomezcest/Drama/Romance/Song de 19sai XXXholic . PG-13. Fic resultante de um desafio de requests.


**Disclaimer: **Isso nunca aconteceu, e é pura ficção. That's all.

**Obs.: Essa fanfic foi fruto de um Desafio da comunidade Fics Request, e foi muito difícil escrevê-la. Eu não gosto do fandom, então... Fica como uma experiência pra vocês.**

* * *

**~ Kuchibiru ni doku wo nutte boku no heya ni kita deshou?**

_Você deslizou até meu quarto, lábios revestidos de veneno? _

**Anata no kisu de mou karada mo nou mo toketeshimai sou **

_E seu beijo me derretendo todo, corpo e mente _

**Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai **

_Não posso me agüentar, 19 anos de idade _

**Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai **

_Não posso me agüentar, 19 anos de idade _

**Hakike ga suru kurai anata no kokoro utsukushii no ni**

_Você é tão boa, tão bela, que me deixa doente _

**Nani hitotsu dekinai boku ni doushite kisushite kureru no? **

_Eu nunca faço nada certo. Por que beijar alguém como eu? _

**Daikirai na hibi juu-kyuu-sai **

_Não posso agüentar isso, dia após dia, 19 anos de idade _

**Daikirai na kao juu-kyuu-sai **

_Não posso agüentar isso, dia após dia, 19 anos de idade_

**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai**

_Como, como, como, como uma borboleta negra, com asas que me servem, eu quero voar _

**Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de sonna jinsei ga ii no, ii no... **

_Não, não, não, não me diga que isto é ridículo de se tentar ~ _

_**John's**__** POV **__**On**__**. **_

Silêncio. O quarto parecia imóvel.

Apenas as paredes brancas a me cercar tinham vida. Apenas deitado. Apenas respirando o ar abafado do quarto que eu fechara totalmente. A porta de entrada; a porta da minha própria jaula.

Abstinência. Recusei-me a encarar o mundo como ele é. Injusto. Por que depois de tantos dias sem ver a luz do sol, ainda era nos seus olhos que eu pensava? Por que mesmo depois de tantos dias sem comer, era de seus lábios que eu tirava a sobrevivência? Deus, tão injusto o amor quando o objeto de seus desejos é seu próprio irmão.

Eu me sentia cada vez mais como uma borboleta em experiência. Trancada em um pequeno pote.

Pensar nisso é tão terrível. Pensar que ele traz com aqueles lábios o pior dos venenos, e céus! É como uma droga que não sai de seu corpo nunca. Cada vez desejando mais uma dose, mais um abraço, mais uma noite juntos.

As investidas contra a porta estavam distante demais para que eu as notasse. Sua voz irritada gritava para que eu respondesse. As vozes cada vez se aproximavam mais, me tirando do estado de sono hipnótico que eu me encontrava.

− John! Saía daí! − ouvi com clareza a voz de Stephen murmurar quase sem forças.

Eu não posso falar, não posso gritar... Por quê? Você pode me salvar do seu próprio veneno?

Tento mover os dedos, mas as forças estavam abandonando meu corpo dia-a-dia, e há quantos dias estou aqui? Quantas forças eu já perdi? Eu queria não sentir o que sinto. Eu queria esquecer, mas foi só no segundo, ou terceiro dia − quando eu ainda levantava e andava pelo quarto −, que entendi que era impossível.

Meus pensamentos são cruelmente interrompidos, e consigo tirar forças pra arquear as costas e me sentar. A porta de madeira deu um alto estralo e a fechadura pesada caiu contra o chão. Stephen a empurrou um pouco, e com o mínimo esforço ele já estava dentro do quarto, correndo para a cama e levando as mãos ao meu rosto.

− John, John... − ele disse ofegante, me abraçando. Eu não conseguia me mover muito bem, mas tentei retribuir. − Por que você fez isso? − ele beijou meu rosto, tentando me levantar da cama. − Você está pálido, vêm, vou cuidar de você.

− Eu não quero. − movo os lábios sem saber como. − Eu quero... − mas a voz desapareceu na palavra "ficar".

Fui obrigado a olhá-lo por alguns segundos, ali parado na minha frente com os dedos deslizando em meu rosto. Tão belo. Traços tão firmes e ao mesmo tempo tão delicados. Os olhos marcantes e o cabelo salpicado no rosto, um quadro perfeitamente moldado.

Como se entendesse meus desejos internos, ele levantou-se e rapidamente saiu do quarto pela porta arrombada. Ao fundo eu pude ouvir a torneira abrindo e logo após se fechando. Ele me trouxe rapidamente um copo de água, e eu o tomei em um único gole.

− Não deveria fazer isso, John... − o brilho de seus olhos ia apagando-se. Ele sabia no fundo que era uma loucura pelo que eu sentia. − O que sentimos não deve ser discutido nem pensado. − ele disse calmamente, olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

O toque de sua pele já era o bastante. Ele estava tão certo sobre isso. Sempre desejava ter metade daquela segurança. A confiança que seus olhos me passavam era tão grande que eu começava a acreditar que todos meus atos eram apenas sentimentos da adolescência.

− É errado. − eu respondi apenas, vendo que cada um de seus gestos eram encantadores.

O jeito em que exatamente naquele instante tocava minha mão. O jeito que seu dedo deslizava sobre o meu, como se pudesse me acalmar com uma coisa tão pequena e singela.

− Não me venha com essa... − ele riu, ignorando o medo que eu podia enxergar nos seus olhos. − Eu quero tentar, e não diga que é ridículo e errado. Amor não é errado. − a certeza falou mais uma vez. − Você não pode fazer isso... Você não pode se trancar no quarto achando que isso passa. − ele parecia agoniado ao dizer. − Porque não passa. Não adianta. Nós estamos amaldiçoados, se é assim que você pensa, mas... É a melhor maldição que já caiu na minha vida... Não tente negá-la. − ele suspirou fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

− Você me deixou aqui... Você não pensou que acima de tudo poderia perder seu irmão? − perguntei, encarando os sapatos.

Ele suspirou fundo, levando a mão até minha bochecha e obrigando-me a olhá-lo. Um arrepio correu meu corpo, fazendo com que corasse levemente. Seus olhos brilharam.

− Eu confio em você. Eu sabia todo o tempo que você estava em uma missão sem volta... Você gostaria de não me amar, mas eu sei que... Quem sempre conseguiu amar é você, e não seria capaz de desistir. − ele leu minha mente, soltando um sorriso quase dolorido. − Eu não me importo com suas besteiras...

− Mas... − tentei lutar contra seu sorriso e suas palavras.

− Não. Não fala mais nada. − Ele interrompeu, tampando meus lábios apenas com dois dedos, e sorriu.

O quarto de cores claras que parecia minha prisão pouco a pouco foi se iluminando pelos fachos de seus olhos e o brilho do seu sorriso. Eu abaixei o rosto, mordendo os lábios como forma de conter minha vontade de agradecer, mesmo que fosse pela loucura.

Vem-me a memória que dias atrás nada se movia naquele quarto. Eu era uma borboleta negra enjaulada em seu próprio amor. Amor... Ainda me parece loucura pensar na palavra. Mas lá estava. A porta da jaula estava aberta, e não importava que na verdade era apenas uma metáfora. Ela estava aberta.

Seus lábios tocam os meus com a maior delicadeza, com medo que eu os negue. Sorrio ao notá-los. Eles se encontram com saudade, mas delicadamente. Uma carícia ingênua, que nos fez fechar os olhos e suspirar fundo. Escorreguei o rosto pelo dele, deixando a cabeça descansar em seu ombro.

− Vamos? − ele diz calmamente, erguendo o ombro para que eu me levantasse gentilmente.

Demorei uns segundos para firmar-me nos pés, mas quando consegui, eu sorri. Sorri para seus olhos e seu rosto.

− É... Vamos. − eu permaneço com o sorriso.

Passo a passo, a jaula ficara para trás.

**~ Yogoreteru tamashii dake wo tori no sogu no ga murinara**

Eu queria descascar essa minha alma tão suja e poluida

**Dochira ni arukeba sore wo mirai to yoberu no deshou **

Nenhum tipo de coisa aparece na minha cabeça, nenhuma matéria-prima.

**Chuu burarin na yume juu-kyuu-sai **

Eu e meus sonhos de 19 anos de idade,

**Chuu burarin na uso juu-kyuu-sai **

No meu breve futuro dos meus 19 anos...

**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai**

Como, como, como, como uma livre borboleta negra, Sem nenhuma mancha, eu quero ser.

**Ku ku ku kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no, ii no... **

Não, não, não, não me diga o que eu posso ou nãotentar.

**Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai**

Nos meus odiados 19 anos de idade...

**Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai **

Nos meus odiados 19 anos...

**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai**

Como, como, como, como uma borboleta negra, com asas que me servem, eu quero voar

**Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de sonna jinsei ga ii no **

Não, não, não, não me diga que isto é ridículo de se tentar

**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai**

Como, como, como, como uma livre borboleta negra,

**Ku ku ku kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no, ii no... **

Não, não, não, não me diga o que eu posso ou nãotentar.

**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni**

Como, como, como, como uma livre borboleta negra,

**Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de **

Não, não, não, não me diga que não posso

**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni **

Como, como, como, como uma livre borboleta negra,

**Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de **

Não, não, não, não me diga que não posso ~

− _**Fim. **_


End file.
